


Mai Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [3]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Mai found the result of Yasu's fics... maybe they're more accurate than she thought?
Series: SPR Joins Discord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mai Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

Mai clicked through the site frantically. Stopping to read and then clicking again. Stories about her and Naru (her face became red). Stories about Masako and Naru (her face became white). Stories about Mai and _Masako_ (her face was red again). She could feel herself hyperventilating.

Something caught her eye. Monk and Ayako. _Wait._ Clicking into the link, she started to giggle as she read the depiction of the two in a romantic relationship. Some of the byplay was really accurate.

A loud noise from outside the door made her jump. When she was halfway out of her seat, Monk and Ayako tumbled into the room mid-argument.

She began to snicker when she realised they were arguing over the same thing their characters in the fic were. Monk’s supposed interest in school girls and Ayako’s age.

“Listen here you degenerate monk! Just because I am a mature woman who doesn’t need a short skirt to get a man’s interest doesn’t make me old!” Ayako punctuated her last four words with a smack from her handbag.

“Ow!” Monk cried, hands up to ward off the blows. “Seriously stop hitting me! Maybe you don’t need a short skirt to attract a man, but you couldn’t keep one anyway if you keep assaulting them like this!”

“WHAT?!” Ayako’s screech bounced around the room.

Mai was really beginning to worry there would be blood on the carpet at the end of this. _Naru would make me clean it too. Pest._

“Um, guys?” she inched toward the fighting pair.

The squabbling of the two was getting louder. Nothing Mai said was being heard over Ayako’s screeches and Monk’s bellows.

Mai had officially given up and was backing toward the office doors for Lin or Naru. Either man would be more effective than her right now.

Just as she reached the corner between the office doors, Naru’s door swung open. Mai let out a breath of relief that she was no longer the responsible adult in the room.

“Enough,” Naru’s voice was ice. The temperature in the room plummeted and the two arguing froze in place.

Naru walked toward the two standing by the door. “This is an office,” he said. Monk and Ayako seemed to shrink on themselves. “If you want to make a scene, go elsewhere. This is a place of work. Take your pathetic sexual tension and get out.”

With that, Naru turned on his heel and stalked back to his office. However, just before he slammed the door: “Mai. Tea.”

In the time it took for Mai to pick up her jaw from the floor, Monk and Ayako had taken to standing awkwardly apart, refusing to look at each other.

“I’m just going to,” she said, walking past the two blushing adults, “make some tea.”

Maybe these fanfiction writers knew something after all. Giving Naru his tea, Mai took a seat at her desk and pulled forward her laptop. Clicking on the discord link she’d threatened out of Yasu, Mai was faced with creating a username.

 _Hmmmmm._ Her eyes widened before she let out a giggle.

-> Glad you’re here, **TeaGoddess**


End file.
